The Village
by plumtuckered
Summary: Archer and Tucker embark on a rafting trip that quickly goes bad. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This takes place just after the episode, "The Catwalk" and focuses on the friendship between Trip and Archer, an aspect I sorely miss on the show.  
  
I'd like to give a special thanks to bandybones for sharing the ideas that started this fic.  
  
DISCLAIMER: As always, I don't own any of these characters nor do I earn any money from my stories.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Captain Jonathan Archer pulled up his lightweight sleeping bag to cover his bare shoulders then turned over. He opened his eyes expecting to see Charles Tucker III, Commander and Chief Engineer of Enterprise, sleeping beside him in the tent they shared. Trip's sleeping bag was empty. Jon sat up and rubbed his eyes. He reached down to his feet and grabbed his T- shirt and a pair of shorts then stood and slipped them on.  
  
Bending slightly, he stepped out of the tent into the warm night. The captain inhaled the fresh air then looked around for Trip. The light from the two moons made visibility fairly clear so Jon was able to see that his long-time friend was nowhere to be seen. Then he smiled. Taking care to walk quietly, Jon made his way barefoot past the other tents in which some of his crew was sleeping. He knew where Trip would be.  
  
The moons cast their light over the lake, softly illuminating the figure that slipped through the water. Jon stood at the edge of the trees and watched as Trip effortlessly swam a few meters off shore. He knew the last two weeks had been rough on his young friend. The accidental death of Crewman Marcus Roth had hit him hard and had sent the engineer into an emotional tailspin. Jon had never seen his friend so depressed. The captain himself was still trying to reconcile what had happened; what had gone so terribly wrong but there had simply been no easy answer.  
  
The young crewman had been in the wrong place at the wrong time when the plasma conduit had blown. Trip had very nearly been killed trying to help the younger man, suffering severe burns on his hands and arms. Jon could still see his friend's face clearly in his mind's eye. Trip had been in shock, completely oblivious to his own wounds. Jon and Dr. Phlox had arrived in engineering to find Trip cradling Roth's body, rocking the young engineer and whispering soothing words to him. Phlox had gently coaxed Trip into releasing the body then the commander had stood and had simply walked out of engineering without a word.  
  
Jon shook his head to clear the awful memory. Now as he watched Trip disappear under the water, he was thankful that Phlox was able to regenerate Trip's burned flesh but the captain knew that regenerating the engineer's emotional frame of mind was not going to be as simple. His friend was putting up a good front but Jon saw the pain that was bubbling beneath the carefully placed façade.  
  
The captain stepped out of the trees and walked to the water's edge.  
  
Trip noticed him and swam toward him. "Come on in, Cap'n," he called softly. "The water's great."  
  
Jon didn't need anymore prompting. He quickly took off his shirt and waded into the cool water. He swam out to where Trip was treading water.  
  
"What are you doing out here at this hour, Trip?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep," Trip replied as Jon approached him. "Too warm I guess."  
  
Jon smiled. "I can't remember the last time I went for a swim," he said luxuriating in the cool water.  
  
The two men swam together for several minutes, bantering back and forth, before Trip pointed out a little beach.  
  
"Race ya," Jon said with a grin then he took off.  
  
"Hey!" Trip called laughingly after him.  
  
Jon reached the shore first, Trip only seconds behind him. The younger man trudged out of the water then sat down in the damp sand. He leaned back on his elbows, the water lapping at his feet.  
  
The captain took a moment to watch his friend then he sat down in the sand next to him. "How are the hands?" he asked.  
  
"Fine. Good as new, in fact," Trip replied. "Wouldn't even know I was--- ." His voice trailed off and then he sighed.  
  
"Trip---," Jon began.  
  
"Cap'n, I really don't want to talk about it, okay?"  
  
"I'm just worried about you."  
  
Trip smiled. "I know you are, Cap'n, and I appreciate that. But I'm fine. Really."  
  
Jon nodded then looked out over the lake. He remained silent for several long moments then sighed. "I guess we'd better get back."  
  
The commander stood up then reached down to help Jon to his feet. They both waded into the cool water. Trip paused and turned to face the captain.  
  
"Trip?" Jon prompted.  
  
Trip hesitated then shook his head. He dove and disappeared under the water's surface.  
  
Jon exhaled a long breath then followed his friend.  
  
  
  
"Morning, Commander," greeted Ensign Travis Mayweather. "Sure is beautiful out here, isn't it sir?"  
  
Trip took a sip of his coffee and nodded. "Sure is, Travis," he replied. "Makes you wonder why the closest populated area is over fifty kilometers away, doesn't it?" He paused, taking in the scene. "Shame we have to head back to the ship today."  
  
They stood in companionable silence, gazing out over the lush green valley that lay before them. The sun was just rising over the horizon and the cool morning air was already becoming warm.  
  
"Oh I don't know, sir. I'm kind of looking forward to---."  
  
"---having deck plating under your feet again. I know, I know." Trip grinned at him and shook his head. "Boomers," he said. "You mean to tell me that after only two days out here in the fresh air, you're homesick?"  
  
Travis smiled brightly. "Can't help it, sir," he shrugged. The ensign turned back to the line of tents, leaving the commander to his thoughts.  
  
Trip's eyes found the small lake lying just below him and he watched as the sun's rays reflected off the deep blue water. He took another sip of his coffee and allowed his mind to wander back to the accident. He could still smell the burned flesh, the scent permanently singed into his memory.  
  
"Morning."  
  
Trip started and jerked his hand spilling some of his coffee. He turned to see the captain standing next to him.  
  
"Didn't mean to startle you," said Archer apologetically.  
  
"Morning, Cap'n," Trip replied shaking his hand of the hot liquid.  
  
"You seemed pretty deep in your thoughts. Kind of early for that, isn't it?"  
  
Trip smirked at the teasing tone then looked back out over the valley.  
  
"Anything you want to talk about?" pushed the captain.  
  
Trip shook his head. "You just don't give up, do you?" He finished his coffee then turned to go. "I better help break camp."  
  
Archer grabbed his arm. "What would you say to staying a few more days?"  
  
"I thought the Triat government was adamant about us leaving today by noon."  
  
"They were," Archer replied. "But I just spoke to them. They've given permission for us to stay a while longer."  
  
Trip looked beyond his captain to the camp. "Then why is everyone breaking down the tents?"  
  
"I've told T'Pol to take the team back so they can start transferring the data we've gathered to Enterprise's database. I told her that you and I were going to stick around a few more days."  
  
"Just you and I?" Trip asked suspiciously.  
  
Archer put up his hands in defense. "No pressure, Trip. I promise. I just think you need a break."  
  
Trip couldn't help but chuckle. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, how about some river rafting? We didn't get the chance after our stay in the catwalk. The gear's still stowed in the shuttle pod and Travis can take us up and drop us off. We can spend four days traveling back down to the lake." The captain's voice was hopeful. "Sound okay?"  
  
Trip turned and looked back out at the valley. "Yeah, okay," he replied.  
  
  
  
Jon squinted and looked up at the sky. Their first day had been spectacular, battling roaring rapids, working together to keep the raft moving through the raging water. Now as the sun was moving toward the horizon, they hit still waters.  
  
The captain looked over at Trip. The young man was staring straight ahead seemingly lost in his thoughts. Moving quickly, Jon reached out and grabbed Trip's foot then lifted, knocking the commander into the water.  
  
Trip surfaced coughing and sputtering. "Thanks a lot!" he gasped, spitting out a mouthful of water. "Its cold in here!"  
  
Jon laughed. "You were entirely too serious, Trip. We're out here to have some fun." He moved to the side of the raft and reached down, hooking his hands under Trip's arms. After several attempts that left both men laughing, he hauled the engineer out of the water and dropped him unceremoniously on the floor of the raft.  
  
Trip pushed himself up and gave Jon a dirty look through dripping water. He slid a leg over the side of the raft and settled on the edge. The captain chuckled then turned to settle himself on his side of the raft. Instead he found himself plunging head first into the cold water. He broke the surface to look up into the grinning face of his chief engineer.  
  
"Oh, sorry 'bout that, Cap'n," the commander said with mock sincerity. "I must've slipped."  
  
The next day on the water went by quickly. By the time Jon helped Trip pull the raft up on the shore in the evening, he was ready to settle down for the night. They trudged up the bank and looked around.  
  
"How about over there," Trip said as he pointed to a small, level clearing several meters away.  
  
"Looks good," agreed Jon. He hoisted his backpack higher on his shoulders and led the way up a gentle slope to the clearing. The view was breathtaking.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Trip. He dropped his pack and pulled off his sweat soaked shirt, dropping it to the ground beside him. "Sunset's gonna be something tonight."  
  
Jon looked at the sky. "I'd say we have about an hour to set up camp. Shouldn't be a problem unless you have trouble with the tent again."  
  
Trip turned to him with furrowed brows then knelt beside his pack.  
  
Jon just chuckled to himself and shook his head in amusement. He watched as Trip started pulling out the pack's contents. The commander had been fairly quiet throughout both days, only responding when Jon asked him questions. He hadn't seemed unhappy or bothered, just preoccupied with his own thoughts. Jon sighed. He'd hoped that Trip would have opened up to him about Roth's death but the younger man hadn't even broached the subject.  
  
The sun was just setting when the two men sat down to their dinner. Trip had slipped on a dry shirt then had made up turkey sandwiches, which they both wolfed down far too quickly. After finishing their meal, they sat side by side, watching the sun slowly disappear over the horizon.  
  
"Starfleet is adding a commendation for bravery to your file," Jon said quietly, breaking the silence that had fallen over the two men.  
  
Trip looked at him sharply. "For what?" he asked. "For Roth?"  
  
Jon nodded. "They feel you went beyond the call of duty in your attempt to save him."  
  
"But I didn't save him," Trip replied bitterly. "They're commending me for letting one of my people die."  
  
"Trip---," Jon began.  
  
The engineer shook his head then stood. "Starfleet can keep their commendation, Cap'n," he said then walked away.  
  
Jon watched his friend walk down the slope to the river's edge. The captain knew better than to push the younger man but he also knew Trip needed to let it go. He watched as Trip bent and picked up a handful of rocks. The engineer tossed them into the water one at a time, each toss becoming more forceful. Finally, Trip threw all the remaining stones in the river then crouched down at the water's edge.  
  
The captain rose and wandered slowly down to stand beside his friend sensing that the commander needed his presence. He stood silently and gazed out over the water.  
  
"My mind tells me that Marcus died in an accident, Cap'n," Trip started quietly. "That there was nothing I could do, but my heart---," he paused. "Telling his mama was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life."  
  
"I know."  
  
The engineer picked up a rock and rolled it in his fingers for several long moments. Then he tossed it in the river and expelled a long breath.  
  
Jon bent down and gently squeezed his friend's shoulder. "Come on. Lets get some rest."  
  
Trip stood. "Thanks, Cap'n."  
  
The captain placed a companionable hand on the commander's back then side by side, the two men walked back up to their camp.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter Two

  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Trip woke to find Archer already busy making breakfast. The engineer climbed out of his sleeping bag and stretched. He pulled on some clothes then bent and stepped out of the tent.  
  
Archer looked up from the little fire. "Morning, Trip! Sleep well?"  
  
The engineer put his hands on his lower back and stretched again. "Pretty well. You?"  
  
"Like a baby," Archer replied. "Breakfast's almost ready."  
  
Trip approached the little fire and pulled the coffee pot off the grill. He poured himself a cup then wandered over to look down at the river. He realized that for the first time since Roth's death, he actually felt good. The shadow that had been cast over him for the past two weeks had finally lifted.  
  
Trip glanced back at the captain still busy flipping pancakes. He smiled. He'd known Jonathan Archer for almost a decade. Ten years, the engineer thought with a shake of his head. He owed the older man his life several times over but he owed him so much more. Because of Archer, Trip was living his childhood dreams.  
  
The engineer took a sip of his coffee and turned back to the river. Archer was the closest friend he'd ever known and Trip wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to tell the older man just what that friendship meant to him.  
  
"Come and get it!" Archer called breaking Trip from his reverie. He turned and walked back to the camp.  
  
After breakfast and a quick dip in the frigid river to clean up, the two men broke camp. They packed up the raft then pushed it into the water. Both men jumped in and took their positions, straddling the side of the little raft on opposites sides.  
  
By mid-afternoon, Trip was ready for a break. He glanced behind them then turned to Archer.  
  
The captain grinned. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.  
  
Trip nodded. The two men directed the raft to the shore then climbed out and headed back up river.  
  
"This looks like a good spot," Trip said. He adjusted his life jacket then jumped in the water. He rose quickly and reclined his body into a sitting position, his legs sticking out straight in front of him. The current was swift so he was carried along at a quick pace. The engineer let out a rebel yell and laughed then sputtered as a wave of water crashed over his head. He turned enough to see Archer coming up quickly behind him whooping and hollering as he bounced through the rapids.  
  
When Trip saw the raft he began the swim to shore. He pulled himself from the water then sat down.  
  
Archer dropped beside him. "Phew, that was some ride!" he laughed. "Want to do it again?"  
  
Trip shrugged. "Why not," he replied with a grin. They stood and jogged back up river.  
  
  
  
In the early evening, the little raft hit rough waters. The two men steered the raft over the rapids, getting doused by the raging river.  
  
When the first hint of darkness fell, the river calmed again. They began looking for a place to pull out for the night.  
  
"Over there," Trip said, pointing to a break in the rocky edge that lined the river on both sides. They dug their paddles in and steered the raft toward the shore.  
  
When the raft bumped the edge, Trip hopped out and pulled it up on the rocky beach. "I'll check it out," he said over his shoulder.  
  
Jon watched the younger man scale the bank. Trip stood with his hands on his hips at the top, surveying the scene before him. The captain stood and hopped out of the raft just as Trip came back down the bank.  
  
"There's a perfect spot to pitch the tent," the engineer said. He reached in the raft and grabbed his backpack.  
  
"Hey, Trip?" said Jon as he grabbed for his own pack. "Thanks for coming with me."  
  
"I've had a great time, Cap'n," the engineer replied. "Thanks for asking me." The younger man turned.  
  
"Trip?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I just wanted you to know, well, I just---," Jon stammered.  
  
Trip smiled warmly. "Aye, Cap'n," he replied. He patted the captain's arm then both men headed up the bank.  
  
As they topped the bank, they stopped. Spread before them was a tiny village.  
  
"Cap'n," Trip whispered. "This wasn't here before."  
  
"We've been noticed, Trip, and they don't look too happy," Jon said. He grabbed the engineer's arm and pulled him back down the embankment. They tossed their supplies into their raft and then shoved it into the water. Something hit the water next to him and Jon turned. The villagers were shooting arrows.  
  
"Go Trip, go!" Jon shouted.  
  
They guided the raft out into the current then Trip cried out. Jon turned to him. An arrow was embedded in the back of the commander's shoulder. The captain reached for the younger man frantically but watched in horror as Trip tumbled into the water. He prayed the engineer was still conscious enough to keep his head above the swirling river's surface. If they could just make it downstream far enough, he could pull Trip back into the raft.  
  
Jon's hopes were short-lived. The river suddenly narrowed and the captain could see netting strung across the gap, villagers on either shoreline. His raft was easily snared. He turned quickly, searching for Trip in the water behind him. The younger man was nowhere. Before Jon could leap over the edge into the river, the villagers were on him. He fought against them, desperate to free himself but the villagers overwhelmed him quickly. His last conscious thought was of his friend before the captain's world turned black.  
  
  
  
He awoke with a throbbing headache. Jon slowly sat up, confused by his surroundings. He looked around for Trip, expecting the young man to be at his side. The memories came rushing back and the captain stood up. He was in a small wood hut. He looked up to find the hut was without a roof. The two moons hung directly overhead. Night had fallen. He walked to the door and tried to open it. It was latched from the outside. He peered out the tiny window but saw no one. Jon threw his body against the door but it held tight.  
  
The captain moved around the hut, pushing against the walls, searching for any weakness but the little hut was solid.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled out. There was no response. He yelled over and over again but no one came. As he slid slowly down one wall to crouch on the grassy floor, he was overwhelmed with fear. Trip, he thought helplessly.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the door swung open. Two big males entered, dragging a body between them. They dumped the engineer in a heap then left, shutting the door behind them. Jon crawled to Trip's side. At his touch, the young man moaned. Jon closed his eyes in relief. He was alive.  
  
Trip was soaked to the skin and his body shivered. Jon gently rolled him on to his side and saw the dark splotch covering the young man's upper back. He leaned in close then swore violently. The arrow's shaft had broken, leaving the head buried deep in Trip's shoulder.  
  
"Cap'n?"  
  
The captain carefully lifted the engineer and held him against his chest. "Yeah."  
  
"You okay?" asked Trip, his voice weak, his eyes closed.  
  
Jon smiled warmly. "I'm fine," he replied. "How about you?"  
  
"Hurts like a sonofabitch," Trip replied.  
  
"Hang in there, okay?"  
  
Trip didn't reply. His body relaxed against Jon and the captain knew the younger man had slipped into unconsciousness. Gently, Jon shifted the commander, pulling Trip tighter against him. Jon wrapped his arms around the young man, hoping that his body heat was enough to warm him. He remained awake, conscious of his friend's every move and every sound.  
  
  
  
Strong arms grabbed him and hauled him to his feet. Trip came awake quickly, staggering to remain upright. His shoulder throbbed without mercy. As his vision cleared, he saw two men pull the captain up. The men shouted at them then shoved them both out the door. Archer looped an arm around Trip's waist to help him but the men parted them, grunting something unintelligible. One man shoved Archer so hard, the captain fell to his knees in the grass.  
  
"Knock it off!" yelled Trip in anger. He was quickly rewarded for his trouble when another man grabbed his arm and twisted it painfully behind him. He felt the wound in his shoulder open up and he cursed loudly.  
  
They were taken to the center of the village where a statue of a female stood looming. Trip's thought processes untangled and he finally took a look at their captors. They were definitely Triatans but much bigger than the regional governor he'd seen on the bridge view screen. They were clothed only in wraps that covered their hips but left the rest of their pale yellow skin exposed. They had no hair on their bodies that Trip could see, their baldheads covered in ornate tattoos of various colors.  
  
The engineer turned his head slightly so he could see the statue. The woman was clothed the same, also bald, her breasts small but full. He turned his head back as one of the men shoved him to his knees. The captain dropped beside him. Trip looked up to see the woman depicted by the statue in flesh and blood before him. She looked first at Archer then at the engineer, her eyes raking over them. Trip felt the hair on the back of his neck rise.  
  
The woman approached him and grabbed Trip's chin, lifting his face to hers. She leaned down and took his mouth brutally with her own. Trip struggled to keep the contents of his stomach in place, as he tasted her. Vaguely he wondered what she'd eaten for breakfast. Sweet was definitely not an apt description, he thought in disgust.  
  
She released Trip then ran her fingers through his hair. She smiled.  
  
Then she stepped to Archer and kissed him with the same brutal force. When she finished her exploration of the captain's mouth, she stood straight and nodded to the men holding them. They both were hauled to their feet and stripped naked.  
  
The female looked over her captors with an appraising eye. She reached forward but Trip grabbed her hand to stop her from touching him, daring her with his eyes. The woman smiled then squeezed his hand with shocking strength. Trip swallowed hard but didn't show her his pain at the hard pressure. She let him go then moved to Archer. After looking over the captain thoroughly, the female nodded to her minions again then turned and walked away.  
  
Both men were handed wraps then taken back to their hut. When the door closed, Trip dropped to his knees, his shoulder radiating fire.  
  
Archer was beside him in an instant. "You okay?" he asked, his voice heavy with concern.  
  
Trip nodded then sat down. "I could use a good mouthwash, but I'm okay," he replied.  
  
"If my guess is right, Travis should be arriving at the lake in a few hours. Hopefully he won't wait too long before he realizes we're not coming," the captain said. He settled down next to Trip and examined the younger man's shoulder. "I'd say T'Pol and Malcolm will have us out of here by morning," he continued. "Just hang on a little longer."  
  
"Don't worry about me, Cap'n. I'll be fine."  
  
  
  
Only minutes had passed when the door to the hut opened again.  
  
"You must rise now," ordered the woman from the square.  
  
"Wait," Trip said, his voice tight with pain. "Why don't you tell us where we are and what the hell you want with us."  
  
The female walked over and backhanded Trip across the face so hard he fell against Jon. "I said you must rise!"  
  
Both men stood, Jon reaching a hand down to help the younger man.  
  
"You will put those on," the woman ordered, motioning at the wraps that lay on the grassy floor.  
  
Jon picked them up and placed one around Trip's hips then the other around his own. They were then pushed out of the hut and led back to the center square. Fifty or so men and women stood waiting for them. They were brought to a halt before the statue and made to kneel again.  
  
The captain could hear Trip gasping beside him. The younger man's face was flushed with pain. Jon leaned back slightly and saw a thin stream of blood oozing from Trip's wound. His eyes then darted around them, searching for a possible way of escape. Triatans surrounded them on all sides.  
  
"I am Lotya, Lady of Kuraat. You are here to be tested for your strength," said the female Triatan, her voice booming. "If you prove to be strong, you will live. If you are weak, you will die."  
  
Jon was pulled to his feet. A big Triatan male approached him carrying a small clear ornate container of red fluid. He put the container down next to Jon then opened his hands. In each palm was a hook carved from bone. The straight part of each hook ended in a barb. The captain swallowed hard then glanced at Trip. The engineer was staring at the hooks, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Prepare him, Tol!" ordered Lotya and she clapped her hands once.  
  
Without so much as a grimace, Tol took one hook and pushed it up through Jon's pectoral muscle. The captain nearly dropped. Strong hands gripped his arms from behind to steady him. Then Tol pushed the remaining hook into the other side of Jon's chest. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself not to scream out his agony.  
  
Through the fog of his pain, Jon could feel himself being guided. He opened his eyes and found that he was standing at the head of two lines. His mind was hazy but he guessed that there were about five Triatan males in each line. They were facing each other each brandishing long thin tree shoots in their big hands. Jon glanced down at his chest through blurry eyes. Blood streamed down his abdomen from both wounds.  
  
Tol stepped in front of him holding the container in his big hands.  
  
"You will walk through the testing line slowly," instructed Lotya. "If you spill any of the contents, you will be killed where you stand. Do you understand?"  
  
As Tol placed the handle of the container on the two hooks and let go, Jon's legs almost buckled. He swallowed hard, his thoughts on his friend. Trip was already weakened from his shoulder wound and Jon wondered if he had the strength to pass this horrific test.  
  
"Do you understand?" repeated Lotya.  
  
Jon nodded. Sweat poured down his face, burning his eyes.  
  
"You will begin!" shouted the woman.  
  
The captain hesitated and turned his head enough so that he could see Trip still on his knees watching him, a look of horror on his face. Then Jon turned back and stepped forward between the two lines. The test began.  
  
The initial strike from the whip-like shoots was jarring, stinging Jon's flesh. The Triatans struck Jon's legs, arms, and back without mercy. The captain kept his head down watching the liquid slop back and forth in the container. He focused his mind on the end of the line, as the pain burned through him.  
  
Finally he made it to the end and collapsed to his knees, gasping for breath. He gritted his teeth against the overwhelming throbbing and swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. Tol knelt in front of him and removed the container then grabbed both hooks and pulled them up and out of Jon's skin and muscle. The captain wanted to fall to the ground and let darkness take him but he heard Lotya call for Trip.  
  
Unable to stand, Jon turned on his knees as two men drug Trip to the head of the two lines. Blood flowed freely down his stomach from the two hooks embedded in his chest. Tol placed the container on the hooks then stepped away.  
  
Jon saw Trip waver and his eyes start to roll back. "Focus on me, Trip," he called. He was rewarded with a snap of a tree shoot across his shoulder blades and he almost blacked out. Looking up, he blinked until his vision cleared. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest. He watched as Trip took the first step.  
  
Jon locked eyes with the commander, refusing to look away. He cringed as each Triatan struck the young man's body. Trip kept going, pushing himself forward, sweat streaming down his face, the container swinging back and forth in front of him. When he reached the end, he fell to his knees. Jon could see him shaking. Tol removed the container then pulled the hooks out with brutal force. Trip's eyes closed and he collapsed. Jon moved to his friend's side and pulled him against him protectively.  
  
Lotya clapped twice. "Take them back!" she shouted.  
  
Two men pulled Trip out of Jon's arms and dragged him between them while two others yanked Jon to his feet. The captain stumbled back to the little hut. They were left with a bucket of water and some torn cloth. Jon crawled to the bucket and dipped a rag in the cool liquid. He moved to Trip's side and carefully bathed his face. The younger man didn't stir.  
  
The door opened and Lotya entered followed closely by Tol. Jon looked up to meet the female's dark eyes defiantly.  
  
"You off-worlders have proved your strength," the woman said simply.  
  
"So what does that mean now?" Jon asked, his voice shaking with anger. He turned back to Trip.  
  
"That means that tonight after the Ceremony of the Fading, I will couple with you."  
  
"And if we refuse."  
  
"Why would you refuse? It is a great honor to lay with me."  
  
"For your people maybe," Jon replied angrily. He dipped the rag back in the bucket then washed Trip's neck and chest, hoping the cool water soothed the heat from the ugly red welts and the open wounds.  
  
"If you refuse me, then you will be killed," Lotya said coldly.  
  
Jon ignored her and focused on his friend. Trip began to move and his eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Hey," Jon greeted softly. "You made it."  
  
Trip looked confused and unfocused then his eyes slid shut again.  
  
"Do you have a doctor?" the captain asked.  
  
"We have no need for a doctor here," Lotya replied. "Our life is eternal."  
  
Jon looked up at her in surprise. "You mean you people are immortal?"  
  
She smiled. "You might say that."  
  
Trip stirred again and Jon looked down into eyes foggy with pain.  
  
"Take it easy, Trip," Jon soothed. He helped Trip sit up slowly then leaned the commander against the wall. He continued to wash the cool rag over Trip's chest and arms, taking care to be gentle. He was so focused on easing his friend's pain that he jumped slightly when Lotya knelt next to him.  
  
"Trip?" the woman asked looking at the engineer. "Your name is Trip?" She ran her hand up the engineer's chest. "You can't stop me from touching you now, can you."  
  
"Leave him alone, Lotya," hissed Jon. Tol stepped forward and pulled Jon away.  
  
"Oh I bet you could give me lots of pleasure, couldn't you Trip," Lotya continued.  
  
Trip threw Jon a startled glance then returned his confused gaze to the woman before him.  
  
Lotya's hand continued to move across Trip's abdomen. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back. "Oh I would so love to have two beautiful men in my bed tonight," she breathed.  
  
Lotya removed her hand from Trip then stood and without a word, she left. Tol pushed Jon away then followed the woman. He shut the door behind them.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Chapter Three

  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Trip leaned his head back against the wall. "What the hell was that all about?" he asked, his voice strained.  
  
He watched Archer pull a bucket over then drop to his knees at his side. The captain dipped the rag in then placed it on Trip's forehead. The engineer's face felt hot so he welcomed the cooling touch. He felt disoriented. As the captain gently bathed his face, Trip closed his eyes. Then the captain told him what Lotya had said.  
  
Trip shook his head and opened his eyes. "You have got to be kidding me," he said incredulously. "With her?"  
  
Archer nodded. "Our reward, Trip." He sat back and looked at the engineer closely. "I've got to get you out of here."  
  
The captain stood up slowly and moved to the door, his steps halting. Trip watched as he peered out the tiny window.  
  
"They dumped our gear a few meters away," Archer said, a hint of hope in his voice.  
  
Trip took a deep breath then tried to get up.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" asked Archer, turning from the door. He moved to Trip then gently pushed him back down. "You need to rest."  
  
"I need to help you," Trip gasped. He was sweating in earnest and Archer touched the back of his hand to the commander's forehead. He grabbed the rag from the bucket and bathed Trip's face again.  
  
"I'm all right, Cap'n," Trip insisted, trying to convince himself as well as his captain. He pushed the older man's arm away. "Let me help you."  
  
Archer sighed in frustration. "Okay, Trip," he relented. "Do you remember where you put your phase pistol?"  
  
Trip hesitated. The pain from his shoulder and chest made it hard to think. "It's in my pack wrapped up in one of my shirts," he replied finally. "You think they found it?"  
  
"These people aren't technologically savvy so if they did find it, I doubt they knew what it was."  
  
Trip looked at his friend. He could now plainly see the red welts peppering his skin and the deep wounds on his chest still oozing blood. "Hey, you okay Cap'n?" he asked.  
  
The older man's face softened. "I'm fine, Trip," he replied. "But you, my friend, are not. Travis should be arriving at the lake soon." He stood up then cast his eyes skyward. "We'll be back on Enterprise in no time."  
  
Trip shifted against the wall then hissed. The pain was so intense he nearly passed out. He squeezed his eyes shut against the crowding darkness. Strong hands took his arms then Archer settled next to him.  
  
"Hey, take it easy," Archer said gently.  
  
Against his will, Trip leaned against his friend. "I'm sorry, Cap'n," he said.  
  
"Get some rest, Trip."  
  
"But we need to---."  
  
"We're not going anywhere right now. You need to rest," Archer whispered.  
  
Trip felt himself drifting then a thought struck him. "How come we can understand them?"  
  
Archer's body shifted beside him. "What?"  
  
"Lotya and the others. We don't have our UT and they certainly don't have translators."  
  
"I don't know, Trip," replied the captain.  
  
Trip heard Archer's voice in the distance saying something more to him but he couldn't quite hear him. Darkness loomed and he reluctantly let it take him.  
  
  
  
"Trip."  
  
The engineer awoke with a start then grimaced. Someone was calling to him. He felt Archer shifting beside him.  
  
"Wake up, Trip."  
  
Trip blinked. A woman's voice, he thought. His world slowly became focused and he turned his head and looked up into the face of Lotya. Her expression was strangely sympathetic.  
  
"What---what's going on?" Trip managed. His head was throbbing almost as much as his body and it felt like his skin was on fire. By the shadows in the little hut, he realized that the sun was beginning to set.  
  
"It's time for the ceremony, Trip," said Lotya gently. She waved her hand and two Triatan males stepped forward and pulled the engineer to his feet.  
  
He couldn't help himself and he cried out in agony.  
  
"Where are you taking him?" demanded Archer as he stood up.  
  
Trip watched Tol grab his friend and pull his arms behind him, holding the captain captive. Archer's face contorted and he hissed in pain.  
  
Lotya raised a hand and ran it down Archer's belly then she grabbed his chin and kissed him hard. "I'll return for you after the ceremony," she said. "Be ready for me." She looked at Tol. "Make sure you clean him up."  
  
"Please, Lotya," pleaded Archer. "Where are you taking him?"  
  
Trip saw the woman's face soften. "He will be sacrificed," she replied. "It is so written." She then left the hut.  
  
"No!" shouted Archer frantically. He struggled against Tol's firm grip. "No, don't do this! Lotya!"  
  
Trip looked at his captain, feeling oddly calm. "It's okay, Cap'n," he said. The two men took him from the hut. The engineer could hear the captain shouting behind him.  
  
The commander's head was buzzing with pain as he was led back to the crowded village square. He was pushed through the crowd then shoved to the ground at the foot of the statue of Lotya. Four other men stepped from the crowd and picked Trip up, flipping him onto his back. He was lashed with leather-like straps between four stakes, lying spread-eagle.  
  
Lotya stood hovering over Trip's head. She looked down at him. "This will be long and painful," she said softly.  
  
Tol walked over and stood next to the engineer. He held a basket in his hands, which he carefully placed on the ground at Trip's side. He motioned and four women moved forward. They knelt beside Trip and started rubbing a sticky substance all over his exposed skin. The smell was sweet, reminding Trip of melons. His wounds burned as they roughly applied the liquid.  
  
When they were finished, the four women blended back into the crowd.  
  
The big Triatan picked up the basket at his feet and turned to Lotya. "Oh Lady of Kuraat, we humbly ask you to take this man in sacrifice so that we may have more years in your presence!" he shouted. He set down the basket then took the lid off. He reached in and pulled out a purple snake about four feet long.  
  
The engineer gasped and frantically pulled at the bindings with all the strength he had left.  
  
Chanting filled the air as Tol lifted the snake over his head. "Serpent of Kuraat, we offer you this off-worlder!" He placed the snake on the ground at his feet.  
  
Trip craned his neck so that he could see the snake slither through the grass to stop near his left calf. He suddenly realized why the syrupy substance had been administered. The serpent was clearly attracted to it. Trip started shaking violently and he tried to will his body to be still.  
  
The snake hissed then lifted it's front half, wavering back and forth. Then it bared its long fangs and launched itself at Trip.  
  
  
  
Jon paced back and forth, occasionally stopping to pound on the door and the walls of his prison, his wounds completely forgotten. He could hear chanting coming from the square.  
  
"Trip," he whispered helplessly, his heart hammering in his ears.  
  
Then Jon stopped. A scream pierced the air.  
  
"Trip!" the captain shouted. He threw himself against the door with all his strength. The door wouldn't give. He looked up and screamed for Lotya, his body trembling uncontrollably from anger and fear. He shouted again and again, driving his fists into the walls.  
  
The door opened. "It is time to---," Tol began.  
  
Without thinking, Jon lunged at the bigger man, knocking him backwards out the door. The captain landed on top of the Triatan. He plowed his fists into the man's face over and over, feeling the blood splattering his bare chest and face. He didn't stop. He drove his fists with all the strength he possessed until he couldn't swing anymore, letting all the anger and hatred for these people pour out of his soul. Then he rose and ran across the clearing to the pile of gear the Triatans had dumped.  
  
Jon grabbed his pack and ripped through it. His phase pistol was gone. The cold fingers of fear clutched his heart and he reached for Trip's pack. He dumped its contents, feeling around in the dimming light. His hand struck something hard. The captain picked up the folded shirt and opened it to find Trip's pistol.  
  
Like a berserker, Jon entered the square firing at will. He briefly wondered if the pistol was set on stun but then it didn't matter. His eyes found the still form of his friend lying tied on the ground. He screamed his fury and kept firing. Triatans dropped, victims of his barrage, while others ran screaming. The captain hit Lotya in the middle of the chest and she fell in a lifeless heap to the grass.  
  
Then Jon saw the snake. The serpent struck at Trip, its fangs sinking into the engineer's thigh. Jon fired, hitting the creature and narrowly missing the commander. He raced forward and slid to the ground on his knees. He pulled the snake from Trip's leg then got to work on the straps that held the helpless young man. The engineer moaned softly.  
  
"Hold on, Trip," Jon whispered. "Please, just hold on."  
  
Running on pure adrenaline, Jon hoisted his friend over his shoulder and took off for the river, stumbling with the added weight. He prayed under his breath that their raft was still there somewhere. He heard shouting from behind him as he slid down the embankment. Trip slipped off his shoulder and fell to the ground. Jon grabbed Trip's arm, threw it over his shoulder and pulled him up, tightly wrapping his other arm around the younger man's waist. Trip's head lolled and he moaned again.  
  
"Easy, Trip. I've got you," Jon said as his eyes searched the shore. Then he saw it. The little raft was torn and lay deflated against some rocks, the water lapping gently against the remains. Jon swore loudly.  
  
The shouting was drawing closer. An arrow sprayed rock as it hit the ground only a meter away from Trip's feet.  
  
Jon turned and fired several warning shots in an attempt to buy time.  
  
"We've got to swim, Trip," the captain said finally. He tossed the phase pistol into the river then pulled the commander to the water's edge. They plunged in. Arrows zipped through the air overhead as Jon wrapped an arm around Trip's chest and swam out into the current. Trip shifted in his grip then fell still again.  
  
Once out in the center, Jon reclined himself into a sitting position, putting his bare feet out ahead of his body. He held Trip and pulled the commander with him.  
  
As they neared the narrow section where Jon had been caught before, the captain saw the netting, Triatans on either side of the flowing water. He rolled forward, said a silent prayer that Trip was lucid enough to hold his breath then dove. The river wasn't very deep so Jon had to skim the rocks on the bottom. Suddenly the river erupted around him and strong arms reached for him. The Triatans pulled at Trip and the captain lost his grip. He surfaced, entangling himself in the netting.  
  
Then the darkening world lit up. Jon looked up just in time to see Shuttlepod One firing again, hitting the group of Triatans on the captain's left. He struggled to free himself as the shuttle came around again. Finding that he was only entangling himself more, Jon turned his head to search for Trip. He couldn't see the young man anywhere. His heart pounded mercilessly as he fought to get free. The world lit up again and more Triatans fell.  
  
The shuttle set down on the top of the bank and the hatch opened. Jon watched as Lieutenant Malcolm Reed exited, firing his phase rifle as he moved. He was followed closely by five of his security team then Sub- commander T'Pol. The last one out was Travis, who quickly dropped a Triatan woman who ran at him with an arrow drawn. Travis remained up top while the rest of Jon's crew dropped easily down the embankment. Two crewmen waded out to the captain, gripping the netting to remain upright. Malcolm watched from the shore while the others covered the group in the water.  
  
"Malcolm!" Jon shouted. "Do you see Trip?"  
  
The lieutenant looked around then shook his head. "No, Captain!"  
  
"Take two men to the village," the captain ordered. "Find him, Malcolm!"  
  
The security officer nodded once then motioned to two of his team. They climbed up the bank and disappeared from view.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. Chapter Four

  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Trip stood on the beach, the sand warm beneath his bare feet. A tropical breeze blew through his hair and he closed his eyes as it kissed his face. The air smelled of salt. He opened his eyes to find his old girlfriend, Lisa standing before him wearing nothing but her beautiful smile. Lisa reached and took his hand. Side by side they waded into the warm water. Trip pulled Lisa close to him and the engineer could smell the perfume on her body. Soft gentle hands caressed his back and soft lips pressed against his. He was so tired. All he wanted was to fall asleep with Lisa's arms around him. He was safe with Lisa, warm with Lisa. Trip let his mind drift and his body relaxed into sleep.  
  
He broke the surface, sputtering and coughing, gasping for air. Trip looked around. Lisa was gone and he was still in the river drifting downstream. His body was so sluggish it was hard to stay afloat. He'd fallen asleep again and he was still very alone and very cold. Trip tipped his head back and his eyes found the two moons. He had no idea how long he'd been in the water.  
  
As he floated, Trip's world became only the numbing cold and the sound of rushing water. He decided that he much preferred being numb than being in pain. He couldn't quite remember why he had been in pain he just knew that he had felt it and very recently. Trip thought about Lisa. Yet another relationship he'd let slip through his fingers. He closed his eyes and relived his moments with the dark-haired woman. She was warm and strong, her touch so gentle and reassuring. Trip felt loved with Lisa. And he felt safe with Lisa. But space was his first love and he'd broken Lisa's heart when it called for him.  
  
In some detached part of his mind, Trip suddenly realized something was different. His world had changed. In the near distance, he could hear a rumbling.  
  
The commander hit the rough water quickly, wave after wave crashing over his head without mercy. He struggled to inhale air that was no longer there, his lungs burned for oxygen that no longer existed. Trip's mind was a whirl of images, his parents, his brother and sisters, his friends, and his engines. His heart ached to see them all again. As his mind slowed and his lungs failed, Trip quit struggling. He saw a brief flash of sunlight over him then it was gone and he succumbed to the cold darkness.  
  
  
  
"Captain. Captain Archer."  
  
Jon jerked awake then sat up in his chair and looked at T'Pol. The bandages across his chest pulled under his uniform and he flinched.  
  
"Captain, you should be resting," T'Pol said. "In your quarters."  
  
"I'm fine, T'Pol," Jon replied. He blinked his eyes to clear them then tipped his head to each side trying to stretch out the muscles. "Any news?"  
  
The Vulcan stepped further into the captain's ready room and stood before him, her hands behind her back. "There is no sign of the village."  
  
"How can a whole village just vanish?" Jon stood up and walked to his view port. Triat IV hung suspended in space below him. "What did the governor have to say?"  
  
"He is claiming to have no knowledge of Kuraat," replied T'Pol.  
  
Jon dropped his head. "Of course," he said.  
  
The science officer appeared beside him. "With the governor's permission, I downloaded the Triatan historical archive. There is a very old legend you may find---interesting."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"The legend concerns a group of ancient Triatans who worshipped an evil deity. One night, thousands of years ago, they failed to make a sacrifice to this---god. All the worshippers were then exiled to a village."  
  
"Let me guess. Kuraat," Jon said.  
  
"Yes. Their punishment was to serve the every need of this god in her world. Their sentence was for eternity."  
  
Jon turned to look at T'Pol, his brows furrowed.  
  
"The legend also states that only once, the village would appear to the mortal eye for exactly thirty-six hours. During this time of---awakening, a sacrifice would be made to appease the god. This sacrifice would take place the night before Kuraat---faded away again."  
  
"The Ceremony of the Fading," Jon said. "Lotya called it that."  
  
T'Pol nodded. "There is one more thing," she said then paused. "The sacrifice had to be a male off-worlder---with fair hair."  
  
Jon was stunned. "Trip," he said.  
  
The Vulcan tipped her head slightly and arched a thin eyebrow.  
  
"But that's---that's impossible, T'Pol."  
  
"I would normally agree with you, Captain. The fact is, however, that we all saw the village and Commander Tucker was very nearly sacrificed."  
  
Jon shook his head in disbelief. "So Trip and I got tangled up in some Triatan legend with an evil deity?" He turned back to gaze at the green and blue world out his view port. He reached a hand up to touch his chest, feeling the very real bandages under the fabric of his uniform.  
  
"It would appear so, Captain."  
  
"It all sounds so---well, unbelievable. If Trip wasn't fighting for his life in sickbay, I'd say we all needed to have our heads examined."  
  
The Vulcan turned to go then she paused. "How is the commander?" she asked.  
  
"Phlox still has him on life support until the venom runs its course. He says Trip's lucky the snake only bit him twice."  
  
"But he will recover?"  
  
Jon looked at his science officer, noting the concern in her dark eyes. "He's not out of the woods yet but Dr. Phlox says his chances are good."  
  
T'Pol straightened her posture. "With your permission, I will update the crew. There have been numerous inquiries concerning his condition."  
  
Jon smiled. "Permission granted. Thank you, T'Pol."  
  
"Captain." She nodded her head then turned to go.  
  
"Oh T'Pol? I've never thanked you and Malcolm for saving his life."  
  
"Your gratitude is not necessary, Captain. Neither the lieutenant nor I was prepared to lose our chief engineer."  
  
He watched his science officer leave the room then turned back to his view port. Because of some ancient alien legend, he'd very nearly lost the person he'd come to think of as a little brother. T'Pol had found Trip's fading bio signs, but by the time the shuttle's search light had illuminated the engineer, he was submerged, his body caught between two rocks. Jon thought he'd never be able to get that picture out of his mind.  
  
Malcolm and T'Pol had performed CPR during the flight back to Enterprise. Then Phlox had swept Trip away to sickbay.  
  
Jon turned and sat back down in his chair. He shook his head. Phlox had fought so hard for Trip. Once the commander's core temperature had approached normal, the effects of the venom took over and Trip's muscles had gone into violent contractions. Even though he was unconscious, Trip's face had still twisted in pain. His body temperature had shot past normal and his breathing became so labored Phlox had been forced to put the young man on life support.  
  
The captain leaned forward in his chair, his elbows resting on his thighs. He'd stayed at Trip's side for hours, sitting next to him and talking to him. Finally, Phlox had ordered the captain to his quarters to sleep. Knowing sleep would elude him Jon had found himself in his ready room.  
  
Jon expelled a long breath. Now it was just a waiting game.  
  
Looking for a distraction he turned to his keyboard and tapped several buttons. The records T'Pol had accessed from the Triatan archives appeared on his screen. He scrolled down, scanning the data as it passed. Then he stopped. There on the screen was the word 'Kuraat'. He requested the closest translation then sat back as it appeared.  
  
The word meant 'Hell'. Jon laughed bitterly.  
  
He stood and left his ready room, heading back to sickbay to check in on his friend.  
  
  
  
When the captain entered sickbay, Dr. Phlox turned around and gave him a disapproving look.  
  
Jon put up his hand. "I don't want to hear it, Phlox," he said firmly.  
  
The Denobulan just shook his head in mild frustration then turned back to his patient.  
  
"Is there any change?" asked Jon softly as he moved to the side of the bio bed. He looked down at Trip, expecting to see him still hooked up to every piece of equipment Phlox had in the room. Instead, the young man looked peaceful, his chest rising and falling on its own. "Doc?"  
  
Phlox smiled at the captain. "The commander has an amazing will to live," he said.  
  
A wave of relief nearly buckled Jon's knees. "You mean he's gonna be okay?"  
  
The doctor nodded then gazed down at his patient with affection. "All of his vitals have returned to normal. His temperature is still slightly elevated but I'm treating him with antibiotics to fight the infection." He pulled Trip's sheet up and gently tucked it under the engineer's chin. "That venom was vile, vile stuff. I can only imagine the pain he experienced."  
  
"But he will fully recover?"  
  
"Yes, Captain," replied Phlox with a wide grin. "Commander Tucker is going to be just fine."  
  
  
  
"You're supposed to be resting."  
  
Trip looked up from his monitor and smiled sheepishly at Archer who stood at his door. "Hey Cap'n. What brings you down here?"  
  
"Just checking in on my chief engineer," replied Archer. He walked in Trip's quarters then reached over and switched off the monitor.  
  
"Ah, come on, Cap'n. I'm bored."  
  
"I don't care, Trip. Doctor's orders."  
  
"But I'm feeling a lot better, sir. Can't you talk to the doc? Let him release me to light duty?"  
  
The captain shook his head. "Sorry, Trip. Three days ago you were at death's door. You're lucky he released you to your quarters."  
  
Trip sighed but nodded.  
  
Archer moved to Trip's bunk then sat down.  
  
"You okay?" asked the engineer. He turned his chair around so he was facing his friend. "You look like you've got something on your mind."  
  
The captain looked up at him through slightly squinted eyes. "We've known each other a long time, haven't we Trip."  
  
Trip nodded. "Almost a decade now," he replied.  
  
Archer leaned forward, his elbows on his thighs. He contemplated his hands and remained silent.  
  
"Cap'n?" urged Trip.  
  
Archer exhaled a long breath. "When Lotya took you away, I lost it Trip." He looked up and met Trip's eyes. "I mean I really lost it."  
  
"Cap'n---," Trip began.  
  
The captain shook his head. "Let me finish," he said then returned his gaze to his clasped hands. "When I heard you scream in pain, I went crazy. I ran into that square firing at will. I didn't even check to see if the phase pistol was on stun. I didn't stop to think that the villagers couldn't die, I just fired and kept firing until I could get to you." He paused and swallowed hard. "And I can't say I'm sorry I did it either."  
  
Trip snorted softly. "Neither can I," he said.  
  
"Trip, I've never been any good at---," Archer started then he stopped still focused intently on his hands. "I've never had a real brother---."  
  
"You don't have to say anything, Cap'n."  
  
Archer looked up and met Trip's eyes again for a long moment. "No, I guess I don't," he said with a warm smile. They fell silent.  
  
"Well I'm getting hungry," Trip proclaimed breaking the quiet. "How about you?"  
  
The captain stood up. "Feel up to joining me in my private mess?"  
  
Trip grinned. "I think I can manage."  
  
Archer moved to Trip's side and slung a companionable arm over his shoulders then they stepped to the door.  
  
"You know, I've been thinking, Cap'n," said Trip as the door slid open.  
  
"Oh, oh," replied Archer teasingly. "That can only mean trouble."  
  
Trip looked at him sharply then the two men walked side by side down the corridor.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
